christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
Jefferson County, Florida
Jefferson County is a county in the U.S. state of Florida. As of 2000, the population is 12,902. The U.S. Census Bureau 2005 population for the county is 14,490.https://www.census.gov/popest/counties/tables/CO-EST2005-01-12.xls Its county seat is Monticello, Florida. Jefferson County is part of the Tallahassee, Florida, Metropolitan Statistical Area. History Jefferson County was created in 1827. It was named for Thomas Jefferson, third President of the United States of America, who served from 1801 to 1809. Monticello is a racially diverse town (see ''People''). Forts of Jefferson County Jefferson County has many old forts that were used by early settlers and the military. *Fort Roger Jones (1839), Aucilla (Ocilla Ferry), north of US 90.IRC Library:Fort Roger Jones *Fort Noel (1839 - 1842), south of Lamont on the Aucilla River, six miles (10 km) northwest of Fort Pleasant in Taylor County. Also known as Fort Number Three (M). *Camp Carter (1838), near Waukeenah. *Fort Welaunee (1838), a settlers' fort on the Welaunee Plantation near Wacissa. Fort Gamble (1839 - 1843) was later established here. *Fort Aucilla (1843), two miles (3 km) south-east of Fort Gamble, southwest of Lamont, between the Aucilla and Wacissa Rivers. Also spelled Ocilla. *Fort Wacissa (1838), a settlers' fort located south of Wacissa on the Wacissa River, west of Cabbage Grove. Land According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 93.89%) is land and (or 6.11%) is water. Jefferson County is the only county in Florida which borders both the state of Georgia and the Gulf of Mexico. Counties nearby *Thomas County, Georgia - north *Brooks County, Georgia - northeast *Madison County, Florida - east *Taylor County, Florida - southeast *Wakulla County, Florida - southwest *Leon County, Florida - west National protected area * St. Marks National Wildlife Refuge (part) Waterbodies *Aucilla River *Lake Miccosukee *Wacissa River People As of the census of 2000, there were 12,902 people, 4,695 households, and 3,305 families living in the county. The population density was 22 people per square mile (8/km²). There were 5,251 housing units at an average density of 9 per square mile (3/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 59.27% White, 38.34% Black or African American, 0.39% Native American, 0.30% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 0.57% from other races, and 1.09% from two or more races. 2.25% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 4,695 households out of which 29.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 51.00% were married couples living together, 15.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.60% were not related. 25.20% of all households were made up of people living alone and 10.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.53 and the average family size was 3.03. In the county the population was spread out with 22.70% under the age of 18, 8.20% from 18 to 24, 28.90% from 25 to 44, 25.70% from 45 to 64, and 14.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 104.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 104.00 males. The median income for a household in the county was $32,998, and the median income for a family was $40,407. Males had a median income of $26,271 versus $25,748 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,006. About 13.30% of families and 17.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 21.70% of those under age 18 and 17.00% of those age 65 or over. Government and politics in Monticello]] Jefferson County is one of only a handful of counties in the Florida Panhandle that politically favors the Democratic Party. Schools The Jefferson County School District is the only one in Florida operating under a declared financial emergency due to budget deficits.Tallahassee Democrat: State to take over Jefferson County School District's weak finances On April 23, 2009, the Florida Department of Education took over financial oversight of the district.Tallahassee Democrat: Parents and teachers react to Jefferson County Schools' dire finances Cities and towns Incorporated * City of Monticello Unincorporated * Alma * Ashville * Aucilla * Capps * Casa Blanco * Cody * Dills * Drifton * Fanlew * Festus * Fincher * Jarrott * Lamont * Limestone * Lloyd * Lois * Montivilla * Nash * Thomas City * Wacissa * Waukeenah References Other websites Government websites * Jefferson County Home Page * Jefferson County Economic Development Council * Jefferson County Tourist Development Council * Chamber of Commerce Constitutional Offices * Jefferson County Board of County Commissioners * Jefferson County Supervisor of Elections * Jefferson County Property Appraiser * Jefferson County Sheriff's Office * Jefferson County Tax Collector Jefferson County Schools *Public School System ** Jefferson County School District *Private School System ** Aucilla Christian Academy Judicial Branch * Jefferson County Clerk of Courts * Public Defender, 2nd Judicial Circuit of Florida serving Franklin, Gadsden, Jefferson, Leon, Liberty, and Wakulla counties * Office of the State Attorney, 2nd Judicial Circuit of Florida * Circuit and County Court for the 2nd Judicial Circuit of Florida Special Districts * Suwannee River Water Management District * Northwest Florida Water Management District Category:Florida counties Category:1827 establishments in Florida